The Games We Play
by stargazr41
Summary: Carson and John take on Laura and Teyla in a friendly game of pool. Friendly, yeah right.


The Games We Play

Characters: Carson, Cadman, Sheppard, Teyla

Rating: K+ (a bit of language, nothing harsh)

Spoilers: Phantoms (no actual references, just the name/number of the planet)

Warnings: characters are not mine, just borrowing for fun; no beta;

Summary: It was just a friendly game of pool. Carson/Cadman (established), John, Teyla (take it as you will),

This was inspired by a recent run in with the guy who "taught" me to play pool in high school (yes, I beat him this time too).

The Games We Play

"Colonel Sheppard, you're out late tonight." John stopped as he saw Carson exit the Infirmary.

"Carson, I could say the same thing to you. Headed to bed?" Beckett had shed his ever present lab coat for a civilian look of jeans and a sweater.

"No, not just yet. I'm actually on my way to the lounge to pick up Laura, uh Lt. Cadman."

"Then to bed?"

Carson gave him a reprimanding look for the light teasing before laughing lightly. "Cheeky bugger. We're off for a walk."

"Little late for a walk isn't it?" Sheppard looked at his watch. At twenty minutes past one am, most of the city, save the night crew, was asleep. Or at least in quarters pretending to be.

"We take what we can get John. What about you? Why are you roaming about? No problems are there?"

After what happened on M1B-129, Elizabeth grounded Sheppard's team and Carson, to an extent, for more than two weeks. Rest and recovery, she said. Rest, with this lot, ha. So they'd spent the last two weeks making Elizabeth regret her decision. Unintentionally, of course.

"Nah. I hit a slow chapter in _War and Peace_, decided to take a break."

"Just one slow chapter?" John laughed. Yeah it was a slow read, but now it was a thing of pride. Apparently bets had been made as to what date he would actually finish. Atlantis definitely needed better entertainment.

The two men turned the corner that would take them to the "Lantean Lounge," as it had been dubbed. It was the only place in the city that really offered a home-away-from-home ambiance.

The room had been your run-of-the mill gathering place with a few tables and couches. One of the younger scientists on Zalenka's crew changed that by simply hanging a large poster of Citizens Bank Park, the Philadelphia Phillies ball park. The next time the Deadalus came around, a like-size shot of Shea Stadium, home of the Phillies' rival NY Mets, popped up. And so it began. As long as the images weren't lewd, suggestive, or offensive, Elizabeth saw no problem in it. The DVD and big screen TV were later moved there providing Atlantis with its very own movie night. Playstation and X-Box followed, then the card table, and finally the piece de resistance, the pool table.

Sheppard tried to teach Ronon the finer points of the game, but the Satedan had little patience for it. After only one hour, Ronon laid down his cue with a simple "I'm done" and left the game for something with more action, specifically _Halo._

The doors slid open allowing Carson and John entrance to the lightly occupied room. Three off-duty Marines sat in front of the TV while a young archaeologist sat at the card table with an Athosian woman. Four others sat in the chairs by the window talking animatedly, and the last sat reading under a floor lamp.

"Well Colonel, you may have to wait for that game." Carson's soft chuckle brought John's attention to the green felted table in the corner of the room. Two women were already standing, cues in hand, by the table.

Sheppard shot a quirked-brow glance at the grinning doc before ambling to the duo. They were obviously finishing a game, or something close to it.

"What's this?" He addressed the woman on the left with feigned hurt, "I thought you didn't want to learn pool, or is it that I'm not good enough to play with?"

"That's a bit of a loaded question, sir." Lt. Laura Cadman was one of his favorites, though he'd never tell anyone. He respected her for her strength, not only of body, but character as well. Plus she liked to tease McKay and had a wicked sense of humor. Yes, a kindred spirit.

"I'm sorry, Lt., what was that? You want to baby-sit McKay for the next three off-world missions? Sure no problem." He smiled smugly at her scowl.

"Oh no! Laura, apologize to the Colonel right now." At the others' questioning looks, Carson explained, "if you pair those two up, I'll never get any peace. I'm the one they'll both come running to with complaints. No, absolutely not."

"Keep it up, sweetie pie, and complaints are the only thing you'll get from me tonight, and many nights after."

John laughed at Carson's expense then turned to the silent observer of the table, Teyla Emmagan. She was leaning over the far side of the table in those tan leather pants he hated so much (though he'd never tell her that for obvious reasons) and a top he'd never seen before. It didn't look Athosian; the straps were thinner and the body longer than her usual style. John watched as she leaned over the table to take her shot, missing the 6 completely. She did manage to sink the cue ball.

"Colonel?"

"Huh?" Turning to Beckett and Cadman, John was positive he'd been caught staring, but if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. Thank God.

"I said, do you want to play?"

Cadman was giving Teyla a look he couldn't decipher, so he focused his attention on the table. Picking up a cue, Sheppard twirled it in his hands ala his fighting sticks. Teyla rolled her eyes in his general direction before resting her hands on the wood rim.

"Yeah sure. Teams? Ok, I've got Beckett."

"Why do you get to pick, _sir_."

"Seniority, _Lieutenant_." The women looked to each other with annoyance while Carson had the sanity to look apologetic. Shrugging his shoulders at Laura, the doctor began to rack the balls.

"C'mon sir. When I suggested teams, I kinda meant I wanted to be on Carson's team. Besides, Teyla's been practicing; she's getting pretty good."

The Athosian smiled at her friend before ducking her head slightly at the compliment.

"I believe you, Cadman." His tone said otherwise.

Teyla raised her head to stare John down, "I believe you would be tired of losing to me by now, Colonel."

There was challenge in her eyes that Sheppard met with equal intensity, "Bring it on, hotshot."

Laura and Carson watched the two stare each other down before breaking off to their respective corners.

Sighing lightly, Carson headed toward Sheppard as Laura met Teyla on the other side of the table.

"Alright boys, we've got solids. Game on." The Lt. gave Teyla a conspiratorial wink before offering the break to the men.

Sheppard confidently took the break, oblivious to the plotting going on across the table. Carson took one look at Laura, and instantly knew she was up to something. This was going to get interesting.

After a miss by the Colonel, Laura sunk two before failing on her third attempt.

"Very nice, Laura."

"Why thank you, Carson. I believe it's your turn."

"Thank you, dear."

"You two are making me sick. Somebody hit something, please, before I do." John smiled sweetly at the duo before taking a drink from his water bottle.

The blue-eyed man stepped to the table, gave the Colonel a dimpled grin and proceeded to sink three balls before missing the all-important eight ball.

Sheppard pointed an accusatory finger at the blond, "That's why you wanted him on your team."

"He's good, sir."

"I thought Teyla had been practicing?"

"Don't try to drag me down with you, Colonel. Teyla knows I'm just as happy with her on my team as I would have been with Carson." She turned to the Athosian with a flip of her hair and a bright smile. "Alright hon, hit those two and then the 8 and we win."

"Is that all?" She gave the blond a look of disbelief before bending over the table.

Teyla took longer than the others in lining her shot, pulling the cue back several times before connecting with the snow white ball. She watched in disappointment as it rolled slightly to the left, missing her intended target completely.

"That's alright, dear, it was close." She regarded Carson with a sweet smile and a shrug as John moved into position. He kept his eyes locked with hers until she looked away.

The loud thwak and soft whoosh told her he'd sunk the 8, winning the game. For good measure, or most likely, bragging rights, he cleared the table.

John fixed Teyla with a cocky grin and dancing eyes, "What was that about always losing to you?"  
"I would not be so smug after one game, John." Something gave Sheppard the impression that she would, sooner or later, seek retribution for his attitude.

"Well then, how about another?" At her acceptance, he racked the balls, "Ladies first."

Teyla looked to Laura for approval before setting her first shot. "It's all you honey, we're gonna sit this one out."

Carson settled into a chair against the wall and watched as Teyla broke. When no ball found a pocket, John stepped up and sunk two. The cocky smirk returned as Sheppard leaned against the table.

"It's still your shot, Colonel."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just remembering this moment." John kept his eyes on the woman on the other side of the table.

"You have not won yet, Colonel." So it was back to Colonel; she was pissed.

"Yet being the operative word." Teyla rolled her eyes before turning away from him.

"Just take the shot, Colonel."

"Yeah, it's not nice to gloat, sir."

He turned toward the seated couple, "I'm not gloating. Ya know, I can count on one hand the number of times I've beat her at something and I just want to savor the moment." Just as he was pushed the cue forward, Teyla's quiet voice floated across the table.

"Have you been infected by an alien creature this time as well, John?" The teasing held a slightly throaty tone that flustered the pilot enough for him to scratch.

"See what gloating gets you." Sheppard dismissed the peanut gallery with a wave and a laugh.

"Alright Teyla, can you end this so I can take my man to bed?"

Sheppard eyed the doc, "And I thought you were just going for a walk, Carson?"

"Shut up, John." Carson fixed the Colonel with a glare before smiling widely at him.

Teyla looked over the table for a long moment before beginning her attack. Carefully, thoughtfully, she moved around the table sizing up each possible shot. Then she took it, not just one, but every one.

Laura watched with pride, Carson with amazement, and John with shock as the Athosian cleared the table.

"I believe you can now take your man to bed, Laura." Teyla addressed her friend with a knowing smile.

"Teyla, love, that was amazing. I'm very proud of you."  
"Thank you, Carson. I had a talented teacher."

As the three stood by the table laughing at Teyla's sudden pool prowess, John stood across the table, sputtering. "I'll be damned. I was just hustled."

Laura's laugh grew as did Teyla's confusion. Carson took it upon himself to explain the term to her.

"I told her to get some money out of it, but she's nicer than me, so, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Cadman. Did you, Doc? Did you let me walk into this?"

"Well, I knew she'd been practicing, but this? This was a bonus, and quite impressive might I add."

"Which one of you taught her to do that?"

Laura laughed even louder than before. She turned toward her boyfriend, "Tell him."

"No."

"What's the big deal."

"I'd rather not."

John ignored the couple and focused on Teyla "And you," he pointed and accusatory finger at the small woman, "you hustled me!"

"I believe you hustled yourself, John. I did not have to coerce you into a second match." At some time doing their brief verbal sparring, they had moved a few feet apart, staring each other down.

"That's our cue, honey." Laura grabbed a handful of Carson's shirt and began to pull him to the door, "Teyla, sir, goodnight." John and Teyla gave the duo a dismissive wave and a short goodbye before turning back to each other.

"I can't believe you hustled me," he said quietly. The twitch of his lips and light in his eyes revealed his own amusement at the situation.

"You did win the first match. At least there is that."

"At least. I just didn't think you were capable of such deception, Teyla Emmagan." John made sure to let the humor seep through in his tone.

"You do not know many of the things I am capable of, John Sheppard." She glanced at him over her shoulder before walking away. Damn.

For the first time since he entered the room over one hour ago, Sheppard noticed the lack of people in the room save for the young couple playing cards, and the reader. When had everyone else cleared out?

He focused his attention on his teammate. "So, you headed to bed?" She was fingering through stacks of DVDs by the TV.

"I am not tired. Perhaps I will watch a movie instead. Any recommendations?"

"Yeah I can give you a few." Moving next to her, he read through the various titles.

"Is the one you were telling me of here? The movie with the unusual rodents and six-fingered man?"

"Rodents of Unusual Size. No that's in my private stash. Wouldn't want it getting lost."

"Or is it because it is a chick flick, as Rodney stated."

"It's not a… Look, it was a book before it was a movie and both are pretty damn good. I'll defend my love of _The Princess Bride_ until my dying day." Teyla gave him that appeasing smile which made him feel, as usual, slightly silly.

"Then shall we?" She headed to the door, John on her heels.

"Where are we going?"

"To your room. Is that not where the movie is?"  
"My room?" She was looking at him as if he had three heads, probably just mirroring his own look.

"Unless of course you do not want to watch the movie."

"No, no I do. I just figured you'd be more comfortable in the lounge."  
Teyla stopped walking and studied him to the point of self consciousness. Then her smile widened. "Do not worry, John. I will behave, if you do." She continued walking, but slowly enough for him to catch up.

"Is that a challenge?" She didn't answer him, but quirked a brow as she turned the corner. "If I don't behave, then what? Teyla, hey wait up."

He caught her just as she entered the transporter. "You know, you never did tell me who your teacher was."

"Is it that important?"  
"No, now I'm just curious. I mean, someone obviously appealed to you more than me, I'm just curious as to what he had to offer that I don't?" They stepped out of the transporter and began the short walk to his quarters.

"It was not that my teacher was more appealing. I just did not wish to be distracted. I truly wanted to learn the game."

"So I distract you?" He leaned casually against the panel outside of his room eyeing her cockily.

"You sometimes have the attention span a small child, and patience is not your strongest characteristic."

The door opened and he waved her through. She stopped midway through and placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"And yes, you can be mildly distracting." He smiled widely at her comment. She shook her head and moved into the room.

"So who was it." She sat comfortably on his bed watching him with a small smirk as he crossed the threshold.

"Elizabeth."

"I'll be damned. You women are full of surprises."

"Yes John, we are."

The door quickly closed behind him.


End file.
